Makino the Matchmaker
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: DISCONTINUED He hadn't been back to visit for years. Maybe it was about time he did. Everyone else could use a vacation anyhow. So what if the desired island was out of the Grand Line... PostWater7 Click for pairings and more
1. Prologue

**Title:** Makino the Matchmaker  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** LuffyxNami  
**Summary:** He hadn't been back to visit for years. Maybe it was about time he did. Everyone else could use a vacation anyhow. So what if the desired island was out of the Grand Line...

The idea came suddenly one morning and stuck. Hoping to make it a very quick/short chapter fic. Possible spoilers for those who have not finished the Water 7 arc. And for those waiting on my other One Piece fanfiction _Patience_; sorry! Think of this as a side story. -.-"

**Disclaimer-** I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.

**. . : Makino the Matchmaker : . .**

-Prologue-

"WHAT!?" Nami cried loudly, knocking over her captain with just the sheer volume of her voice and gaining everyone else's attention in the process. Luffy scrambled back onto his feet with a deflated look.

"I just thought it could be a good idea," he pouted.

"Do you even remember how we got here on the Grand Line in the first place?" she demanded, poking his forehead. When he nodded she continued, "And you want us to just up and leave it so that we can have some vacation?! No way in hell! We can have a vacation somewhere here on the Grand Line if you think it's so needed. Besides, the log-post is not going to help us get to this far off island you want to go to. We'll get lost! Do you hear me?!"

Usopp, Franky, and Chopper frowned at each other upon hearing their captain and navigator's argument. "What do you think about it, leaving the Grand Line for a few days' vacation?" one asked the others.

"I don't know how you guys got here in the first place, but Thousand Sunny can certainly do whatever it was for you again. It's the best ship in the whole pirate world!"

"That's a... valid argument..." the sharp-shooter hesitated, turning to Chopper in the process, "What do you think?"

The reindeer looked back at the two still arguing. "I don't know, but it doesn't sound too bad. Luffy knows what's good for the crew, right?"

Franky and Usopp glanced at each other, but didn't say a word to the little one. Instead, Sanji spoke up to them from Nico Robin's side, "It doesn't matter either way. We could only give them our opinions, but that probably won't suade either of them anyways. So it's up to those two what our route is going to be."

"The vacation certainly sounds amusing though," Robin added with a chuckle. The cook wiggled happily, hearts dancing in his eyes and his cigarette giving off puffs of heart-shaped smoke.

"Robin-chan is beautiful amused!"

Eventually the arguing ceased and the two seemed to come to some sort of an agreement. The crew was called in for a quick meeting upon it. All were eager to hear what their next destination plans were to be this time.

Luffy started the meeting by pounding his hand against the table surrounded by couches, as though he were a judge in a court, to gain everyone's attention on him. Once that was accomplished, Nami began the explanation of their course's next stop.

"As you may have heard," she aimed a glare at the scarred boy who grinned it away, "Luffy, our captain, wants to leave the Grand Line to visit an island. Tell me that that isn't just a stupid idea in the first place." The crew remained silent. She frowned at them. "After much consideration, I've succumb to his idea. However, I've brought it upon a greater level. We're all going to take a vacation from each other!"

-TBC-

Prologue completed! Short, I know, but what do you think of my idea?

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for the ego.


	2. Chapter 1: Fuchsia Village

**Title:** Makino the Matchmaker  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** LuffyxNami, SanjixRobin, UsoppxKaya, KuinaxZoroxTashigi  
**Summary:** He hadn't been back to visit for years. Maybe it was about time he did. Everyone else could use a vacation anyhow. So what if the desired island was out of the Grand Line... (Post-Water 7)

I'm sorry for the wait everyone. But I've decided the permanent couples and made a sketchy outline of this whole story for myself. I also want to apologize for the rather short chapter, but turns out everything I wanted to fit in this chapter did so easily. XD Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.

**. . : Makino the Matchmaker : . .**

-Chapter One: Fuchsia Village-

"Excuse me, Miss Navigator," Nico Robin was first to speak up among the shocked pirate crew, holding up her hand to get their attention as well. They all turned to her. "I would like to ask how you think that would work. There is only one ship and one log-post between all eight of us."

"Good question," the other smiled to her, "Since we do have one ship and Luffy wants to go to an island far away, he'll have to take it. And I'll have to go with, because I'm our navigator and he'll get lost without me. We might need another volunteer to help hoist the sails or steer too. However, for the rest of you, I was thinking we could drop you off at the next island directed by the log-post, give you enough money to buy a room, and be on our way. We'll have a Den Den Mushi on the ship and one with one of you guys. If and how you choose to split up among yourselves is your choice. How does that sound?"

"Very well thought out, Miss Navigator," she approved, "But I'm curious as to where Captain wants to go."

"Me too!" chimed Usopp and Chopper simultaneously.

"Won't you need more people to get back on the Grand Line, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Not necessarily," the orange haired girl responded, "We made it here with four people-"

"Five," Zoro corrected, "There was you, me, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Five people. Point is, we've all gotten stronger since then and we'll have no problem with only three this time." She paused briefly, "Still, it is you decision whether you want to stay on an island here or go with Luffy and I. But please make your decision before we reach the next island."

The rest of the crew was left to think upon their decision as Luffy and Nami headed out on deck. They sat around the table, on couches, in silence as they processed the idea. Every now and again they'd glance at each other in a sort of curious, indecisive way. It was a minute or two before one of them spoke up.

"What is the next island?" Usopp asked.

"Citrus Island, I believe," Sanji replied.

"A vacation sounds nice," Robin began, "And the island sounds interesting, but our Captain has made me curious as to where he wants to go so badly." Three of five agreed with her and nodded. "I think I might go with them then." Again they nodded.

"I'll go too, Robin-chan!" the cook chimed and the archeologist smiled at him.

"Looks like you're the only one who hasn't decided, Zoro," Usopp smirked at the swordsman who looked as relaxed as ever, "Why don't you just come too. You don't want to be alone on Citrus Island, do you?"

"It gives me more time to train," he shrugged.

"You train everyday anyways!"

"Can never let yourself get rusty."

The sharp-shooter just gave him a look before turning back to the others with a sighing shrug. "I think that means he's not going. Should we go tell Nami what we've decided?"

Straw hat Luffy sat on the head of the Thousand Sunny, smiling at the ocean breeze spraying in his face and cooling the tanned skin heated by the glaring sun. Behind him, leaning against the railing of the upper deck, his navigator checked the direction of the log-post on her wrist. Her bright orange hair swayed slightly in the breeze brought by movement and her light peach skin warmed under the sun that glittered down upon her in heavy rays of light.

They were still headed in the direction of the next island indicated by the device.

The rest of the crew exited the galley and headed out on deck to where the navigator was admiring the beautiful day's view before her. "Nami-swan!" Sanji chimed happily, gaining her attention, "We've all made our decision!"

"What is it everyone?" she smiled to them all. They all smiled back.

"This new destination intrigues us, Miss Navigator," Robin began explaining. Usopp finished for her with much more enthusiasm.

"We're all going with you guys!"

A wider grin split upon Nami's bright face as she whirled around to the bow of the ship, calling loudly to the boy on the head, "Did you hear that Luffy?" The boy used his devil fruit powers to slingshot himself over and barrel into the group, laughing cheerfully as most of them toppled.

"Welcome aboard everyone!" he beamed.

The large ship officially named the Thousand Sunny was turned around on that note, sailing in nearly the opposite direction it had been only a couple minutes ago. The great lion head didn't seem to mind as it continued smiling at the waves crashing against his exterior and curling around him with thick crowns of white foam. And his smile never wavered as the ocean took its toll on him throughout the weeks he sailed.

It'd been nearly a month and most of the crew was getting discouraged about the whole journey. They all had to rely solely on Nami's maps and keen weather predictions along with a normal compass for precise directions. Even the navigator herself was becoming discouraged, but no matter what happened she had promised herself she'd get them all to that island destination. And while that helped perk her up, the Straw-hat Pirate's captain helped cheer and excite the rest of the crew.

Suddenly, just as land was finally in sight, the ocean began tossing and turning violently, whipping around the large ship as though it were a piece of paper. Luffy instantly took action, catching half his crew from falling overboard as if expecting the rapids. He jumped up upon the side railings of the Thousand Sunny, glaring into the darkening area before him.

A pair of angled red eyes pierced through the growing dark and a large mouth of sharp white teeth grinned a cackling grin at the pirate crew. The owner of the features was a giant sea serpent with rough brown olive scales and a long trailing blue and white streaked fin. Its long nose flared with anger at the ship, growing about double its size to loom over the transportation device as it snarled down upon it.

"What is that?!" Nami shrieked, pointing up at the monster with a shaking finger and cowering at the other side of the ship with Usopp and Chopper.

"The local sea monster," their captain replied, winding back his arm. "Gomu gomu no…" he shot his arm back as far as his rubber ability allowed him to, his fist tightening, "Pistol!!" His arm retracted and swung forward in a powerful swipe that caught the serpent square in the nose, sending him back crashing into the water with a violent splash. Heavy waves resulted, lashing out at the Thousand Sunny without mercy. By the time they died down the ship was nearly off course, but the island was still in sight.

"He likes to annoy everyone who comes and goes," Luffy laughed as he stepped down from the side railing to confront his crewmates. Smiling, he bounded to the front of the ship and pointed ahead of him. "We're finally here!" he chimed as excited as a small child, "We can anchor right at the harbor."

"Are you sure, Luffy," Nami asked, still shaken by the serpent's sudden appearance. He looked back with a large assuring grin.

"Of course!"

Soon enough, the Thousand Sunny was docking at the harbor where people seemed to have been gathering. The crew was astounded by the group of people who started cheering welcomes as the straw-hat clad boy waved excitedly at them. "Hi!" he called out to them.

"It's Luffy!" they cried to each other and outward, "He's come back and brought his friends! Welcome!"

"I take it this is your hometown," Sanji assumed, sidling next to the rubber boy at the front of the ship. He took one last, long drag of his cigarette, blowing it out of his nose in a solid stream of smoke, before tossing it overboard and into the rippling waters. The other turned to him with a smile and then to all of his friends, opening his arms wide.

"Yep! Welcome to Fuchsia Village everyone!"

The Straw-hat Pirates dropped anchor at the dock and released the ladder to climb off the large ship. Luffy was first off, jumping from the lion head instead and landing rather gracefully on the pier. He was greeted with claps on the back and bear hugs and welcoming words. Everyone seemed to be glad to have him back at their small village.

"We didn't expect you to be comin' home so soon," an old man laughed, patting the boy's back, "We'd only received recent news a day or so ago. Isn't the world government after you?"

"Yep," he answered bluntly, nodding and grinning.

"We're so proud of you. We'd never thought you'd get so far," cooed the man's wife, "Ms Makino has been hanging your wanted posters proudly in the tavern."

"Really?" the straw-hat clad pirate cried, surprised and excited. By the time the rest of his crew had caught up with him, he was just about to race off to the aforementioned place to see the aforementioned posters and visit an old friend.

"Ah! Luffy!" Nami called just as he'd rushed off, but it was too late. She sighed heavily and hung her head.

The man laughed. "A handful, ain't he?" he patted her shoulder in assurance, "We'll take you to where he's going, Miss Nami." When her head snapped up suddenly he laughed again. "We've got wanted posters."

The rest of the crew reached the bar thanks to the fishmonger who took his leave once they were there. One by one they entered through the swinging doors and walked up to their captain perched on a barstool, not surprised in the least to find him eating. His navigator and first-mate took a seat at either side of him while the others took seats at tables spread about the place. Most, if not all, were grateful for the seats.

"Luffy, you cannot just go running off like that," Nami scolded angrily, pinching and stretching out his cheek. He turned to her with a slightly pained look.

"Mou, it hurts, Nami," he whined loudly. She pulled harder, glaring. "I promise I will never run off again."

Eventually she relented, letting go of his face with a sigh and watching it spring back into place. He rubbed his tender cheek with a pout as the woman behind the bar counter laughed in amusement. The other looked to her, as if just seeing her there for the first time.

"I'm sorry," the woman giggled, wiping at her eye, "But I don't think I've ever seen Luffy surrender so easily." The boy turned his lip up in a pout. She turned to his friends. "I'm Makino, the owner of this tavern and previous guardian of Luffy."

The navigator smiled a little. "I'm glad to see he had a sane guardian," she muttered to herself before speaking up, "I'm Nami."

"Oh, I know," Makino interrupted politely, motioning to the front of the bar with her hand. On a table far from the front door sat nine frames, each containing a wanted poster of each Straw-hat pirate plus a Whitebeard pirate most recognized.# "I know all of you."

Suddenly, as they were all turning back to the owner, the door of the bar was flung open with a bang and a sour looking old man stepped through. He glared at the pirates from under his hat, leaning heavily against his bamboo cane as he stood stationary before the whole crew.

"I heard our village disgrace has returned," he ground out in a worn voice. Luffy looked up with a blink.

"Oh. Good morning Mr. Mayor," he grinned.

-TBC-

#Idea from a very thoughtful author. To understand, read A Promise by Colhan3000. Hope you don't mind my using your idea.

--Review Replies--

-Prologue-

**Nehszriah,** thanks for your review! Understandable. And I shall update with a Don! XD

**lunalove101,** thanks for your review! Ack! Please no tackling. I shall continue!

**beamz,** thanks for your review! Roger!

**FoxyRed,** thanks for your review!

**Captain-Hina's-love-Slave,** thanks for your review! Wow, thanks so much for your compliments. Makes me feel all warm and mushy inside. I hope you like the update. C

**Just a simple reader,** thanks for your review! See Silly-Willy, I would never really split them up. XD Nami just suggested it because you know how irritated one could get at another by being with them 24/7. I really like your Ace and Garp suggestion (THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY!!) but I've kind of already outlined and planned most the story. But I'll see if I can do anything. C

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for the ego.


	3. Chapter 2: Plans Gone Awry

**Title:** Makino the Matchmaker  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (piratekiari)  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairings:** LuffyxNami, SanjixRobin, UsoppxKaya, KuinaxZoroxTashigi, ShanksxMakino  
**Summary:** He hadn't been back to visit for years. Maybe it was about time he did. Everyone else could use a vacation anyhow. So what if the desired island was out of the Grand Line... (Post-Water 7)  
**Disclaimer-** I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.

I really really hate to bring all your hopes up and then shoot you back down. Read bottom A/N for explanation.

**. . : Makino the Matchmaker : . .**

-Chapter Two: Plans Gone Awry-

The old man turned his lip up in disgust at the crew, sniffing loudly in a sort of defiance. The Straw-hat Pirates just stared at him, taking in his odd fashion statement. He wore a plainly colored button-down shirt with striped pants, a striped hat, and sandals. Thick-rimmed glasses rested upon his nose and his beard was a sandy blonde, his mustache but a patch of fur above his lip.

"Oh, do be nice, Mr. Mayor. We haven't seen Luffy in years!" Makino exaggerated with a warm smile, "It's not often he visits, you know. And he's grown into a fine young man, just like the ones before him. Come now, welcome him home."

The mayor didn't look persuaded, but frowned slightly deeper than before. "There's something wrong with the whole lot of 'em," he responded coarsely, turning on his heel and storming back out of the bar.

"Well isn't he just the sweetest man alive," Nami rolled her eyes, resting her elbow on the counter and her chin in her hand.

"Oh, don't mind him," the tavern mistress continued to smile, pulling a couple glasses out from underneath the counter top, "He really does like Luffy and the rest of you. He's just not the most open-minded about pirates. Now why don't you all have a drink."

The Straw-Hat Pirates clanked glasses and mugs with each other, downing the bubbled alcohol in cheers to reaching the island and being able to have some real vacation time. Makino told them all that the marines very rarely came to the island, being off the Grand Line and less populated with pirates of any kind, and they trusted her word upon in. So they drank and ate at the tavern, happy to have the free time to relax and enjoy themselves. The log-pose and how long it possibly took to set was forgotten about.

-END-

**--IMPORTANT A/N--**

I'm extremely sorry to any "hardcore" fans of this story, but I can't see myself ever finishing this. I really hated to post like this; really I seriously do; especially after so long. :( The passage above was all I could get of the second chapter before I seemed to loose interest in it altogether. I can't tell you how sorry I am. But as consolation, I don't mind in the least if someone else wants to pick up where I left off and make it their own. I have absolutely no problems with it as long as I get a tiny bit of credit for the initial idea, beyond that I have no issues. So, again, sorry to any true fans. :(

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for the ego.


End file.
